Ballad of a Girl
by alxdaddario
Summary: Dominique Weasley has made mistakes in her life. Scorpius Malfoy is not one of them.


_We've got obsessions_

_You never told me what it was that made you strong _

_and what it was that made you weak_

Obsessions – Marina and the Diamonds

* * *

Dominique was the only Weasley who went into Slytherin. No one really minded except for her uncle Ron. He didn't like it but it's not like he could do much about it. And she didn't give two shits about what her uncle Ron thought. Honestly, she didn't care what anyone else thought of her, ever.

;

Scorpius Malfoy became her best friend very quickly. He didn't care that she was a Weasley and, in return, that he was a Malfoy. His father did though. His face was bright red when she appeared at Malfoy Manner's large doorstep for Scorpius' birthday dinner.

;

Dominique remembers the exact moment her life went on a downhill spiral. During fifth year, both she and Scorpius decided to give each other their most sacred gifts. They figured since they both have many suitors it'd be safest to give it to someone they knew loved them. She was ready for an awkward night but much to her surprise, and delight, Scorpius knew exactly what to do and how to do it. He put every ounce of passion in every touch, kiss and spoken word. He'd always been very poised like that.

;

Scorpius Malfoy was head over heels in love with Dominique. She couldn't return the feelings. But oh how she wished she could. _Why couldn't he just love any of the other girls who throw themselves at his feet?_

;

She only really wanted one man in her whole life. His name was Eamon Carrow. He was a Slytherin too but a year older. He was Witch Weekley's wet dream with his beautiful sculpted face, the cloud of cigarette smoke that followed him, his leather jacket he wore everywhere, and that brooding personality to match. In all he was everything you wouldn't want your daughter to date. More people would like him if he wasn't such an asshole. But Dominique loved him very much.

;

The Veela managed to make herself known to him. It took shorter skirts and tighter shorts but she achieved the unachievable. She wanted to rub it in every girl's and gay guy's face "Hey look what I have!" He seemed pretty happy to have her too, he proved it through those make out sessions they'd have every few minutes in the corridors.

;

Roxanne, her cousin, thought Eamon was a bad idea. She told her cousin, very politely, to fuck off.

;

He dragged her to parties that she didn't want to attend. Normally she'd be the first to agree to a party but he always got shitfaced drunk. He was an angry drunk. And then he'd ask for sex and she'd agree because she never could say no to him. He was sloppy and rough when he was drunk. Eamon was much better sober.

;

Word to her family spread about her relationship. Thanks Roxanne. No one was particularly pleased. Again, she didn't care what they thought.

;

Scorpius could see a difference in his best friend the moment Eamon first spoke a word to her. He didn't say a word to her though. That would only piss her off. So he stayed silent and tried to get over the rejection. He dated some girl that was half in love with him when they met. Her name was Amory Flint. Father approved, not that he needed it. Amory was a Parkinson. Oh how history repeats itself.

;

Eamon cheated and Dominique forgave him. Everytime.

;

During their last few weeks as a seventh year, Dominique broke down to Scorpius. She told him everything that she hadn't said to her best friend. She didn't want to be with Eamon anymore. But despite his flaws he treated her like a queen. He made her feel better about herself. She needed him to cope with her life that he was simultaneously ruining. He was her drug. Scorpius held her until she fell asleep.

;

That's how it was for a very long time. After Hogwarts, Eamon and Dominique continued to date. He continued drinking and cheating. (God knows what he did during the year he and Dominique were separated because of school.) She continued running back to Scorpius with her problems. And the Malfoy never really got over her.

;

Eamon's loud mouth got him killed in some muggle bar. Dominique mourned his death. Now she'd have to raise a baby without his father. She was about two months pregnant. Scorpius was there to pick up the pieces. Scorpius helped raise the child. Declan. His name was Declan.

;

Dominique gave Scorpius his chance. Finally.

* * *

**I own nothing other then Eamon. The Carrow's belong to J.K but Eamon is all mine ;)**

**I haven't written anything in a few years. There's my go at a DomScorp fic. Excuse the grammar mistakes you may have come across. Enjoy! Please review if you favorite! **

**Inspiration: **

**Obsessions - Marina and the Diamonds**

**Ballad of a Politician - Regina Spektor**

**Theo James is my Eamon Carrow**

**- Deb**


End file.
